Elevator Action
"Elevator Action" is the first segment of the thirty-third episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Gloria gets stuck on an elevator with the Greens. Plot Cricket and Gloria close up Big Coffee for the night. When the former asks the latter what she is planning on doing, she declares that as a woman in Big City, the world is her oyster. Ironically, this means staying in her apartment and watching online videos non stop. When Gloria gets on social media to see what some of her high school friends are up to right now, she discovers that many of them are successful or made big leaps in their lives such has having a baby, getting married, traveling the world or buying a house. Out of anger and frustration, she tosses her cell phone against the wall where it breaks. She checks her calendar and upon noting that tomorrow is marked off, she solemnly states "I didn't realize it was so soon" and curls up in the corner. The next day, Gloria stops by one of the many buildings in Big City and parks her car next to a meter; giving herself ten minutes to go in and complete her task. As she gets into the elevator, she spots the Greens entering the building as well (Cricket wanted to see the inside). Cricket sees her and brings the rest of his family in the elevator to greet her much to her displeasure. Cricket begins playing with the buttons and despite Gloria trying to stop him, ends up breaking the elevator. The family begin to comically bicker with Tilly making a corner for herself, Alice manically trying to escape and Cricket needing to pee despite Bill warning him about drinking too much soda. After breaking the elevator phone and Bill's phone having a terrible plan, a couple of bystanders try to free them only for the elevator to launch them to the top. Gloria breaks down and reveals that she was trying to return her apartment key to management as she feels that Big City is not for her and plans to move back home. She further tells them that she is alone and that the Greens support one another. They are rescued by firemen and Gloria goes to drop her key off while Cricket uses the bathroom. Before she can however, she spots her car being towed and rushes out to stop the tower. To her surprise, the Greens are already outside stalling the tow truck driver and manage to get him to leave. Gloria thanks the Greens who tell her that they are her support and she changes her mind to stay. The Greens happily help Gloria return her belongings to her apartment before sticking around to eat pizza and drink more soda. Cast *Anna Akana as Gloria Sato *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice *Clancy Brown as Tow Truck Driver Trivia * The episode shares its name with a 1983 arcade game. * This episode reveals that Gloria has been living in Big City for three years. * Big City Towing and the events of "Welcome Home" are referenced. * Gloria's property management is revealed to be Don and Dawn. * Moral: There are lots of people who care about you. External links * Elevator Action on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes